Unexptected hero
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Bella swan is a quiet anti social shell. When a school shooting occurs, she finally notices Edward Cullen. Bella is in for the Ride of Her life! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Depression. Despair. Funny, I never thought I would end up this way. I always sat by myself at lunch with my hood over my head. No one ever talked to my because I never talked back. I had earned the nick name 'Gloomy Girl' instead of my original name, Bella Swan. I had been to the shooting range with my dad, I took Karate, and growing up with the Police Cheif, gave me some experience with self defense.

"What is her _problem_?" I heard Lauren, the blond, nasly voice skunk sack say. I smiled. If only she knew, if only I didn't fear the consequences and embarrasing my father I would take her down. I heard a sharp Crash and the glass from the open window fell through. I felt something for the first time in a few weeks...was it fear? No I wasn't scared. It was more of excitement. That's it adreneline. I sat still I didn't care.

"Swan move out of the way!" That was Jessica. I had heard the shuffle as the bullet had swished through the glass. There was a piece of metal poking my temple. What the freak?! Was he planning on shooting me? This was gonna be so fun. I stood up from my chair.

"Don't touch me." I said. I heard gasps around the cafeteria. No one had ever heard me speak. Way to shy and hard for it.

"I don't think your in the position to be telling me what to do." I let out a low chuckle. Then I elbowed him between the legs. Oh yeah! I elbowed him in the stomach, flipped him over my shoulder and he landed with a THUD. He got up and pointed the gun at me. I held my hands up. I had this talent to intmidate people. It wasn't exactly dazzling it was more...of a darker talent. I pulled back my hood. No one had ever seen my face before...wow. I just now noticed that. Again more gasps filled the room. I stepped closer to him until the gun was touching my forehead,

"Do it." I dared him looking him straight in the eyes. He removed the gun slowly and leveled it with my chest. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and wrestled the gun from him. His hands hit the trigger a few times and people started screaming. But I eventually got it and shoved him up against the wall. He tried to struggle but I was to strong. I pulled out my cell phone, and dialed 911/

"911 what's your emergency?"

"We have a problem." I told him I gave him the situation and the adress and they were on the way in seconds. The entire cafeteria was silent. I heard a low they came and took the man from me. He shot me an evil glare,

"I'll be back." He growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Ssss. oooh I highly doubt that. If it does happen by some miracle trust I will be ready for a rematch. " I said as I walked back to my chair and put my hood on again. Back to Bella. Swan. I was suprised when people rushed up to me. I heard the door open to the cafeteria. As usual I didn't look up. Suddenly a group of five beautiful people were in front of me, mixed with the crowds and asking questions. My hair fell from underneath my hood as I grinned inwardly I looked up and a pair of beautiful green eyes met mine...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? Read and REview


	2. Chapter 2

He was breathtaking absolutely stunning. Wait I know this guy...Edward Cullen I think..yeah. Edward Cullen.

"What's going on here?" The blond one asked...ROslaie was her name I think.,

"Gloomy gi- I mean Bella go ahead tell them." Lauren said. I rolled my eyes.

"My fellow peeres you have just missed..a school shooting. I took the bastard down and then the police came and took him away no big fuckin' deal." I said slowly. And then I met Edward's eyes again. Damn I think I'm addicted to those eyes. Edward and his sibblings were staring at me with shock and then anger.

"You took him down by Yourself." HE said angrily everyone else had walked away it was just hm and his sibblings.

"well yeah. Hell yeah I did. DO you have a problem with it?"

"Actually I do." Edward said,

"What you think a girl can't take a down a guy." This dude was sexy as hell but he was really starting to work on my nerves

"That came out wrong." He said regret was obvious in his voice,

"Were you scared?" The short black haired pixie asked.

"Why? Should I have been? Death is death and life is life...I've been staring down the barrrell of the gun for a while now and I've held the other end a few times."The pixie had a look of admiration on her face. The large guy...Emmett I think was looking at me with this goofy grin on his face.

"You are so..."Emmett started.

"I am so what?" I asked.

"You are so amazing." The little pixie said. "I'm Alice."

"Bella." I responded. "Now if you'll excuse me I gotta ditch." I said standing up and leaving. I walked out of the cafeteria. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Wait Bella!" EDward called.

"What?" I asked asI turned around.

"I'm sorry, I was wondering if you would like to join me and my brothers and sisters on Satruday we were going shopping with Alice." He asked hopefully.

"I don't really shop."

"Well...would you like to go to a movie with me?"

"Sure." I said. His eyes lit up. Shit I had a date with Edward cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

Just kill me now. This guy had me actually caring what I wore. THere was just something about him I could shake. Edward...him... What the hell? How could I even think like that. Maybe I should go see a shrink this was not normal Bella Swan Behavior. Huh! I finall decided on a southpole shirt and jeans and some soutpole boots to match. Cool! I stuffed my money into my pocket. I heard the doorbell ring and I raced down the stairs and nearly tripped. I opened the door and there stood Edward. He looked like a greek god...wow. He was sexy. woops. There we go, maybe someone should give me some pills this is not normal Bella status. Something is definately wrong. Edward smiled this amazingly breath taking crooked grin.

"You look beautiful." He breathed.

"Thanks..you look pretty hot yourself." He took my hand and led me to his...oh hell no he does not drive a volvo?! I rolled my eyes at the vehicle but luckily he didn't notice. He opened the door for me and got in...this was going to be some first date.


End file.
